


Magnets

by Kujo1597



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Illustrations, Nonbinary Lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: Lake and Jesse are bored teenagers and one of them is metal, of course magnets will happen at some point.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> In a different fanfic I mentioned this happening and decided to draw a picture. And then started to write because why not do both?

-clack- -clack-

-clack-

“Jesse, what are you doing? Why is my arm all tingly?”

Lake had been sitting on the couch staring blankly at the TV. It was a boring day with the same old boring episodes of shows they’ve seen a million times.

“Oh neat! Magnets tingle!” Going by his voice, that revelation thrilled Jesse.

“Magnets?” Lake finally looked. “Oh, I see you figured out I’m magnetic.”

“You don’t mind, do you?”

Lake picked up a magnet and stuck it to their collarbone. “Only if you don’t let me do it too.”

“Of course,” Jesse dumped the rest of the magnets on the couch.

“So why does our family have all these anyway?” Lake asked as they placed a smiley face on the back of their hand.

“Mom likes magnets,” Jesse put a star on Lake’s less full arm.

Lake picked up one in the shape of an “L” and started moving their hand towards the side of their head.

“I dunno Lake, I’m worried about putting magnets on your head. Your brain’s metal and all. What would that do to it?”

“Jesse. These are fridge magnets, they can barely hold up a couple coupons. Nothing will happen to my brain.”

“Aren’t you supposed to not put magnets on computers? Your brain might work like those.”

“You need a really powerful one to do any damage.”

“Okay but-”

Lake stared into Jesse’s eyes unwaveringly as they put the “L” magnet on the planned spot.

“…You made your point,” Jesse gave in. This was Lake’s body after all. They knew it better than anyone else.

He picked up an “A” and stuck it next to the L. “Well I mean, you put an L there, might as well finish your name.”

So they did, and by this point Nate had wandered into the room and started to stare at his siblings with a raised eyebrow.

“We’re bored,” Lake said as they handed him a cat magnet. “Here, stick it wherever you fancy.”

Nate put it on the tip of Lake’s nose and started to laugh.

“Magnets really do stick to you!” He exclaimed as if he hadn’t just witnessed Lake’s name spelled out on their head.

“How have we not done this?” Jesse said as he picked up a homemade heart-shaped magnet that said mom. He put it on Lake’s upper arm. “You need a tough guy mom tattoo.”

“Good choice,” Lake picked out an out of place dragon and put it in a similar place on their other arm. “Now I look extra tough. I love my mom but don’t fuck with me.”

By the time the parents came back home nearly every magnet in the house was on Lake and they were just sitting around watching TV with Jesse and Nate as if nothing was even remotely out of the ordinary.


End file.
